Prince traped in Tower
by Haely Potter
Summary: Minato has a secret that Kyuubi makes him reveal to some people: he has a son hidden away in the highest tower of Fire Palaca. And said son now has reached the age normal children go to school. So Minato gets him a teacher


Naruto tried to be quiet as he stood on his toes on top of the tallest chair he could find. He was quite determinded to finally see what was on the other side of The Wall. Kyuubi, his fox guard that his father had gicen him when he was two, looked at him curiously. The fox lifted one of his paws to steady the wobbling chair.

"Ne, kit, what are you doing?"

"Naruto wanna see over The Wall!" Naruto said as he tried to pull himself on to the wall.

"But your father told you not to, didn't he?" asked the canine. He had his orders from Minato-sama not to let the kit see the outside world, to protect the kit from it's corruption. On the other hand, the kit had the right to see it... wanted to see it... And Kyuubi always had had problems denying the kit what he wanted. Yet... if he let the kit see the outside world the kit might want to leave and that'd make protecting the kit even harder than it already was. He'd have to talk to Minato-sama...

Naruto had almost gotten himself off the chair and onto the wall when he accidentöy kicked the chair. It fell and Naruto was left kicking air. His startled scream brought Kyuubi out from his thoughts. Kyuubi sighed and wrapped one of his tails around Naruto's middle before lowering him to the ground.

"Now tha you've had your adrenaline shot of the day, how about some food?" he asked in a tone many would have mistaken for sarcastic but Naruto could hear the careing in his voice.

"Can Naruto have ramen?!" the excited seven-year-old asked with stars in his eyes. His gueard nodded. Kyuubi chuckled as his charge whooped and ran to the small house.

That evening:

Kyuubi laid curled up infront of the fireplace with Minato studying some scrolls in a nearby armchair. The silence that regined was unusual as normally Kyuubi would chatter about his day with Naruto. The only times the fox was quiet was when something was wrong.

Finally the Lord of Fire country couldn't take it anymore. "What's bothering you today Kyuubi?"

The fox sighed. He wasn't looking forwards to what he had to say.

"Today Naruto tried to climb over the wall."

The Fire Lord stiffened. "Did – did he see over the wall?"

"No," Kyuubi shook his head. "He did not. He accidently kicked his chair before he reached the top," he said calmly. "You know, Minato-sama, you can't keep him cooped up here forever. If you do, he won't know anything about anything when you die. He'd be the laughing stock of the court and everything you did for your countrywould be in vain as Naruto wouldn't know what to do.

"Soon he'll start questoning where the food he eats comes from and where you go every day. He'll ask where he comes from, why he's here and what makes the sun rise every morning.

"While it is nobel of you to want to prevent him from becoming corrupt, wrapping him in pink cotton isn't the answer. I'd recommend getting him a teacher, someone you trust not to corrupt him. I believe Umino Iruka would be a great person for the task. He's good with children, a teacher and nt a pervert, like almost everyone else you know."

During Kyuubi's speach Minato had lowered his head. Everything the fox said was true: Naruto needed to be taught about the real world and not just about the small house on top of the tower the tower of the Fire Palace. But... he didn't want to share his son with other people. He was the only thing left of hif beautiful wife. And now he was requiered to share him.

"I'll – I'll talk to Umino-kun tomorow," Minato promised with a sad voice before going back to the report from north border.

Next day:

The day had begun well for seventeen-year-old Umino Iruka, teacher of the court children. When he woke up the sun was shining and birds were singing. For breakfest he had his favourite tea and some really good porridge. No-one was late for his first class and everyone had done their home work, Nara Shikamaru being the only exception.

But his good luck didn't last.

He almost swore when he hit his toe to his desk when there was a knock on his classroom door. Haruno Sakura, the cleverest girl in his class, opened the door and stumbled back in surprise.

At the door stood Hatake Kakashi, the closest advisor of Namikaze Minato-sama. The man was hailed as a prodigeé when it came to strategy, combat and math. He was also known as a very lazy person that was late for everything else but his Lord's summon. Iruka also knew the man was a pervert as he was the object of the man's affection.

"H-hatake-san!" he stutered slightly before bowing. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

The man's eyes curved to an upsidedown U, othervice the smile he was sporting wasn't seen as his lower face was covered by a black mask.

"Of course you can, Dolphin-chan! I'd like you to take off your clothes, come overe here and take my -"

"HATAKE-SAN! There are children present here!" Iruka interrupted him before he got to anything too graphic for seven-year-olds.

"Ah... right... sorry," Kakashi said, not looking sorry at all.

Iruka's eyebrow twiched. "Now, why did you come over here, Hatake-san?" ("Why so cold, Dolphin-chan?")

Kakashi shrugged. "Minato-sama wants to see you eleven o'clock in his office."

Iruka glanced at the clock. It was ten to one. It felt like his heart skipped a beat. He was almost two hours late from meeting with the Lord!

He was out of the door before his students could blink but not before Kakashi had pinched his butt.

The journey to Namikaze-sama's office took him almost full ten minutes but he was let in as son as he told his name to the guards, Raidou and Genma, both from the class he was in when he was younger.

The office was large, at least twice the size of his classroom. Two of the four walls were covered in bookcases and the wall behind the desk was a huge window. The yellow haired man looked up from his paperwork. The Fire Lord smiled reasuringly at the nervous teacher.

"Ah! Umino-kun! You're right on time! Please, take a seat!" he said and gestured to the comfortable armchair infront of his desk.

Iruka almost dropped his jaw when Namikaze-sama said that he was on time. Then his brain registered the fact that Namikaze-sama recognixed him and he almost fell back. And when he was told to take a seat he stumbled to the offered seat.

"You -" came out as a squeak as Iruka tried to speak so he cleared his troath a few times before trying again. "You wanted to see me?" It was still a little high pitched but he'd have to deal with it...

"Yes Umino-kun. I believe you remember my wife died under "suspisious circustamses". The official story was that her traveling party was attacked, I believe. In reality she died giving birth to my son who now has come to the age most children start school. The thing is, I need someone I trust not to corrupt him to teach him... well, everything he needs to know: grammar, geography, history, math, etiquette, politics, speaking, fencing, etc."

Iruka was feeling overwhelmed. Namikaze-sama had a son? A son that no-one knew about?

"And – and what does it have to do with me?" he finally stutered.

Namikaze-sama smiled. "Why, I want you to teach him of course."

Iruka's normally cool brain had a meltdown. He, the orphan Iruka, was asked to teach Namikaze-sama's heir. The heir to the throne of Fire country. It was the opportunity not many had had. The las had been The Professor and his assistant, Jiraya, that had taught Namikaze-sama. Now he was offered the same honor with Namikaze-sama's son.

But... could he leave his other students? Loud Kiba? Quiet Shino? Shy Hinata? Clever Sakura? Lazy genius Shikamaru? The bossy Ino? Always hungry Chouji? Reserved Sasuke? But... the offer was something he hadn't even dared to dream of...

He... could leave his other students... he'd miss them... and he'd have to make sure they got a good teacher after him... and he'd probably check on them when he had the time...

"I – I'd be honored Namikaze-sama!" he paused. "But I have a request, Namikaze-sama."

"And what is it, Umino-kun?" Namikaze-sama asked.

"May I, may I choose the next teacher of my class?"

Namikaze-sama laughed a little. "Of course! One of the reasons I chose you was that you really care about your students. I'm happy that I was right."

Iruka sighed in relief. "When will I begin?"

"Is tomorow too early?" Namikaze-sama asked sheepishly.

Iruka shook his head viciouslu. "No, it's okay."

Namikaze-sama clapped his hands together in glee. "Great! I'll take you to my son tomorow! Come here at nine am!"

"Yes sir. May I go now?"

"Of course, go ahead. And Umino-kun?"

"Yes sir?"

"Naruto's more of a hands-on type of learner."

"Got it sir."

"And Umino-kun?"

"Yes sir?"

"Call me Minato."

"Yes Minato-sama, please, call me Iruka."

"Of course Iruka-kun. And Iruka?"

"Yes Minato-sama?"

"If you see Kakashi on your way, please tell him I need him."

"Yes Minato-sama." The door shut behind him.

Minato smiled. The young teacher had been nervous yet honest, quite brave and well mannered. The man would be perfect to teach his wild son. Now he'd only have to tell Naruto.

¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

A/N: This idea just popped to my head while in class and I had to write it down. Tell me if I should continue this or if you'd be interrested in addopting this plot bunny.


End file.
